Meeting Percabeth
by TheAspiringAuthor
Summary: What happens when some outsiders and friends meet Percabeth. Like when some friends of Percy's are over and Annabeth sees a spider, or when Annabeth's friends from school finally meet Percy when he comes to pick her up one day. Told in the the view of others!
1. Chapter 1

**Soo… Hi everyone! This is TheAspiringAuthor and this is my first story on here… Anyways, I figured I'd start out with some pure Percabeth fluff, because I mean, who DOESN'T love Percabeth?!  
This is about some people on the outside getting a first view of this famous couple.**

* * *

Ben's POV

I was hanging out with Percy Jackson when I first met the screaming girl named Annabeth.

Let me explain, me and a few other guys had been over at Percy's house playing some video games for a few hours and then soon enough I hear is someone letting out a shriek from somewhere in the house like they were being attacked.

I looked around the small living room feeling confused, but Percy jumped up and started running up the stairs like he knew who was making that awful noise, and why.

The other guys and I followed Percy up the stairs warily and into one of the bedrooms which I realized must have been the guest room. Inside the room was a girl who was absolutely gorgeous. She had blond curly hair, long tan legs, and fascinating gray eyes that at the moment seemed completely afraid.

After I stopped focusing on the blonde girl I looked around the room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. It looked like any other room in the Blofis residence. It had a bed up against one wall, a desk with a laptop on it, and a small bookshelf that seemed to be overflowing with books. Still, the blonde girl was point at the wall the desk was against and screaming her head off.

Percy ran up to the girl, wrapping his arms around her, and starting murmuring to her softly.

I decided to speak up, "Um… What going on?"

I expected Percy or the blonde girl to answer me but all I got was silence. I looked around at the other guys to see if they understood this any better than I did, but all I saw was my confusion mirrored in their faces.

When I saw Percy move out of the corner of my eye I turn back to the two to see Percy joining and picking up a tissue out of the tissue box on the desk and moving over to the spot on the wall where the blonde was pointing to smash a…. _spider?_

As soon as Percy killed the spider the blonde seemed to relax before noticing that we were all looking at her so she looked down, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Don't worry Annabeth, the big bad spiders gone," Percy told the girl, assumedly Annabeth, in a teasing manner.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, it's not my fault!" She said, glaring at him. _Seaweed Brain?_

"I know, I know Wise Girl," Percy responded, then looked over at us finally realizing we were here, "Oh! Sorry you guys. Ben, Conner, Jack, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend. Annabeth, these are the guys who I was playing video games with." _Girlfriend?_

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Was I interrupting that? I didn't mean to. I was just working on the blueprints when I saw that… that beast," She seemed worried, but I was to confused to care.

"Wait up! Your _girlfriend_? Perce, you never told us you had a girlfriend! And anyways, why is she _here_? At your apartment!" I asked, feeling more confused than when I did when I didn't even know the girls name.

"I so told you I had a girlfriend! You guys just didn't believe me!" Annabeth let out a laugh after hearing that, "And she lives here. She was just working on some work." Percy explained. _She lives here?_

"Still, after that, you're now going to join us in playing Halo 4, Annabeth," Percy told her.

"No, Percy, I'm not. I still have to get all this work done for my mom, let alone my homework! And after that I still have all those cabins and statues and temples to design! I don't have time for _Halo 4_," Percy looked about to interrupt her, "No matter how _awesome_ it may be," She concluded.

Percy had a mischievous smile on his face, "Oh, but I think you are," He said and then lift Annabeth up and threw her over his shoulder and started running down the stairs calling, "Come on! What are you guys waiting for?"

When I made my way down the stairs I was greeted by Annabeth on Percy's lap on the couch, pouting, and saying to him, "I can't believe you did that Perseus Jackson! What in Hades possessed you to do that?"

When everyone got back down and had found a seat we were about to start the game again until I realized that Percy had given up his controller for Annabeth to use, "Um, are you sure you want to play this game Annabeth? It's pretty hard and really violent." I tried to explain to her.

"What, did you expect me to come down here when I have plenty of other things to do just to watch you guys play?" She said, glaring at me.

"Uh, no I guess. Do you want us to go easy on you?" I asked her, trying to be nice.

Annabeth smirked, "Sure." I looked over at Percy to see him fighting a smile. _Well that's strange…._

When the time for that round ended, Annabeth won, her having thirteen kills while the rest of us had an average of two.

"What? How? I'm the best at this game! How could a girl beat me?!" Conner exclaimed, looking at the score.

Annabeth started glaring at Conner, but Percy spoke up, "Don't take this the wrong way Conner, but you're a sexist pig."

I started cracking up but when Annabeth turned her glare to me I stopped laughing immediately. _Wow she's scary._

"Percy, I'm going to go back to work now, you finish up your game with the sexist pig, okay?" Annabeth said sweetly, but had a look on her face like _I'm going to strangle that kid if I don't leave_.

Obviously Percy didn't get the message, "Please Wise Girl, stay!"

"Percy, I'm going to be upstairs," She sighed.

"That's too far though!" Percy complained.

Just then, an adult came through the door that I recognized as Mrs. Blofis. Percy ran up to his mom, and hugged her like someone who had been given an early Christmas present. Annabeth just stood there, laughing at her boyfriend's antics.

"Hi Mrs. Blofis!" She said brightly.

"Annabeth! How often do I have to tell you! Call me Sally!" Mrs. Blowfis said, smiling at her.

"Sorry Sally," Annabeth apologized, smiling back.

Mrs. Blowfis seemed to notice the rest of us, "Oh! Are you boys staying for dinner?" She asked nicely.

"Um… No thank you Mrs. Blofis, I think we have to go," I said, trying to be polite.

"Okay then, nice to see you guys again!"

Soon, the guys and I left the apartment but as I left I threw one fleeting look at the couple who were sitting at the counter top, eating some of his mom's blue cookies.

_Percy Jackson was one lucky guy._

* * *

**Did you like it? I'm not really that proud of it myself, plus it's really short, but speaking as I just wrote this now and it makes sense even though I wrote this at 12:30 in the morning, I can say It's better than expected. **

**Anyways, if you guys liked this than YAY! :D And reviews would be much appreciated even if you didn't so I know what to fix. Thanks!**

**~TheAspiringAuthor**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed after just one chapter. I honestly couldn't believe it, not even twelve hours after I post the first chapter I already had seven reviews and by the time I went out to lunch with my family and came back it was up to nine. You guys have no clue how happy that makes me, I was jumping up and down when I realized that I already had those nine reviews, thirteen favorites, and TWENTY SIX follows. Wow. And since I'm a new member and can't respond to reviews yet, I'm just going to do it here.**

**banannibo: Thanks! I love that people are already asking me to update, hence the fact this is going up so soon!**

**Skprettygirl: I can't believe I did that :P Thanks for catching it, I'll fix it right away!**

**Demigod34823: I love these stories too, and I figured I had to write one myself because there is never enough Percabeth fluff. I'm going to be trying to update pretty regularly too, so no worries!**

**ForTheGloryOfSparta: Thanks, it amazes me how much positive feedback I've gotten on this.**

**Thehungergameslovepeeta4: How many more ways can I say thank you? Oh well, thanks so much!**

**Hotness-and-music: Thank you! I'm trying to update pretty quickly too.**

**Sazagg: Don't worry, this review was long enough :D And thank you for all your positive feedback, there can never be too much of that. Just like Percabeth fluff! Don't worry, here's the chapter where some of Annabeth's friends meet Percy, you don't have to read the same chapter over and over. Thanks again!**

**smileyvanilla: Yeah I know, sorry about that. I realized when I was writing it that it sounded way to formal but at 12:20 in the morning I couldn't really think of a better way to put it. Thanks! **

**sportschic5646: I'm always on the lookout for stories like these do I figured I would actually write one. Thank you so much!**

**Okay, that's everyone. Thank you so much for all your reviews, I never expected all of this in such a short amount of time and I can say that this has made my day. Thanks!**

**So this chapter is when Annabeth is going to an all-girls school in New York and her friends have been dying to see Annabeth so-called 'boyfriend', and the day that he comes to pick her up.**

Tami's POV

School was so… _boring_. I mean, I go to an all-girls school so there are no cute guys to flirt with and we have to go to _class_.

Anyways me and a few of my friends, namely Kim, Annabeth, and Carly, were sitting at our normal lunch table and I hadn't really been paying attention. I mean, they're nice girls and all, but Annabeth is a total nerd and all she ever seems to talk about is architecture, Kim is pretty athletic and always wants to talk about sports, and Carly is into video games. Anyways, I was dazing off until the subject of boys came around.

"Huh? What? Boys?" I said, coming out of my trance like state.

Kim laughed at me, "Hah! That got your attention. Anyways, all I was saying was that we need to get Carly and Annabeth here some boyfriends."

"Yeah we do! I was thinking a nice brunette for Annabeth and-" I started to say until Annabeth cut me off.

"You guys! I've told you a thousand times that I already have a boyfriend!" Annabeth told us, sounding annoyed.

Carly joined in the conversation, "Then how come we've never seen him?"

"Hmm… Maybe because we go to an all-girls school?" Annabeth said, pretending to think about it.

"So? Our boyfriends have picked us up before, why hasn't yours?" I questioned her, finding a flaw in her logic.

Annabeth looked annoyed, "He hasn't picked me up because I'm perfectly capable of driving myself to and from school, I don't need a babysitter Tami."

"So what's his name then?" Kim asked her, trying to get her to screw up and admit she doesn't have a boyfriend.

"Percy. I've told you guys all this before! He goes to Goode High, lives with his mom and stepdad, and has a stepbrother named Tyson!" She told us again.

"Then what does this 'Percy' look like?" Carly said, putting air quotes around Percy.

"He has black hair, green eyes, and is really tall," She answered easily.

"Seems like you've put a lot of thought into your make believe boyfriend." Kim said, teasing her.

Annabeth looked about ready to stab us, "He's not 'make believe!' In fact, he's picking me up from school today anyways!"

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" I asked, feeling like she had hid something from us.

"I would have if you guys would have stopped and let me explain without questioning me like I was a convicted murderer!" She snapped back.

I was about to respond when the bell rang, signaling that we had 5 minutes to get to class. I sighed and grabbed my back for a _fun_ class of history. I couldn't wait until the end of the school day and our chance to see if Annabeth was really telling the truth about this Percy guy.

The day seemed to drag by even slower than usual, but that was probably the anticipation of meeting Annabeth's so called boyfriend. Finally though, I was making my way out of the front doors of the school with Kim and Carly by my sides, and down the steps to wait for Annabeth because she had to make it all the way from her architecture class room.

At least, that was the plan, until I saw a _really_ hot guy standing over by one of the cars in the parking lot, looking around. He was tall and muscular, just what I liked in a boy, but I was already dating Michel, so I just decided to go up to him to introduce him to Carly, thinking that maybe they could date and if Annabeth really did have a boyfriend, they would all be dating someone!

Instead of waiting for Annabeth I walked over to the boy, smiling at him nicely, with Carly and Kim right behind me.

"Hi, who are you?" I asked the guy nicely.

He looked over at me like he just realized I was there, "Oh, hi. I'm Percy, and you are?"

"I'm Tami, and this is Carly and Kim," I tell him. _Percy… Why does that sound familiar?_

Percy resumed looking around the front of the school, "Nice to meet you."

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask him, trying to get a conversation started.

"Just waiting to pick someone up," He replies, still searching.

"Okay, well we better get back, we're waiting for our friend," I say politely, and ten we head back to the stairs to wait for Annabeth.

When Annabeth comes down the stairs a minute later, she grabs me and Kim's hands and starts dragging us over to the parking lot.

"What, Annabeth Chase, excited to go home from school?" I say, teasing her.

She stops in her pulling and looks back at me and sticks her tongue out saying, "I just want you to meet my boyfriend! Maybe you guys will stop trying to hook me up with other guys then!"

"Okay, okay," I tell her and she continues dragging us until we reach the parking lot and she pulls us right up to… Percy.

"Guys, this is Percy, my boyfriend, Seaweed Brain, these are my friends from school, Carly-" Annabeth starts to say.

"Tami and Kim," He finishes, laughing.

Annabeth looked confused, "What? How do you know that?"

"They came up here and introduced themselves while you were still in school Wise Girl," Percy tells Annabeth. _Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain?_

"Oh, well then, I guess you guys know each other…" Annabeth said, looking awkward.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Come on Wise Girl, we've got to get back to my place before Thalia and Nico come over!"

"Oh yeah! Okay then, sorry you guys, I've got to go!" Annabeth said, looking relieved to get out of here.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Annabeth?" I said, meaning, _you'll fill us in later right?_

"Of course! Bye!" Annabeth said and hopped in the passenger seat of the car and her and Percy drove off, with one of his arms around her and her leaning against him.

_Annabeth was one lucky girl._

* * *

**How did you like it? To me it seemed a little rushed at the end but I think it shows how Annabeth wants to keep her mortal life and her demigod life separate. Anyways, thanks again to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed.**

**As always, review please! I love hearing reviews and need to know what needs to be fixed, even simple spelling errors! Thanks!**

**~TheAspiringAuthor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay after some more reviews that made me feel like doing a happy dance, I'm going to write this now, even if it's almost 12 in the morning. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, you have no clue how that that means to me.**

**So this one is when Annabeth visits Percy at Goode, and one of his friends isn't too happy about it. You also will see a familiar face in this one!**

Lela's POV

I was standing around my locker with some of my friends when _he_ walked in. By he, I mean Percy freaking Jackson. I swear, that boy could have been a god.

I had a major crush on the captain of the swim team and one of my best friends, but to be honest, most of the girls here did. He had great abs, amazing hair, and these amazing green eyes that you could lose yourself in for hours. On top of all that he was nice to everyone, not just the people he was friends with.

Percy started making his way over to their small group of friends that consisted of me, Ben, Tyler, Jack, and Melissa. Like normal, he seemed a little distant, even from us who were some of his best friends since he started here.

"What up?" Conner asked him, noticing his distant look.

"What? Oh nothing." He said, repeating the same thing he always said when we caught him acting distant.

"Whatever dude. So…" Conner said, continuing the conversation we had been having earlier before Percy showed up.

When bell rang for us to head to homeroom I headed off with Percy and Melissa to Mr. Edelkind's class while Ben and Conner headed off to Ms. Pinder's.

I talked to Melissa during homeroom while Percy fell asleep like normal until the bell rang and he jumped up, shocked awake by the bell.

We went to class and nothing unusual happened except we heard rumors of some student who was shadowing another student for today. Joy, so interesting. By the time the bell rang all I had gathered about this shadowing student was that she was blond and super smart.

I had second period with everyone, including Ben and Conner, who had apparently had the shadow in their first period class. They wouldn't tell anyone about her or the class though, so we figured that nothing interesting had happened. It was strange though, because they kept looking at Percy whenever we tried to get them to tell us about her, and then they would reply, "You'll see during lunch," And then not talk about it anymore.

Percy didn't really seem to care about the new girl, which was surprising because most guys we're wondering if she was hot, or had a boyfriend, or something like that. That gave me hope that maybe he already liked somebody else and that was me.

Of course, I couldn't have been any more wrong, and I found out why exactly he didn't seem to care about the shadow that much during lunch.

When everyone was sitting down at the lunch table and was eating lunch I saw Ben and Conner keep looking over to the doors of the cafeteria like they were looking for something. _Probably the new girl. They probably already have a crush on her._

After a while they stopped though, probably when she came in and didn't give them a second look. I did however give someone a second look when she came up behind Percy pretty sneakily and put her lips up to her fingers in a 'be quiet' gesture.

The mystery girl was blonde, had grey eyes, and was pretty tan. She looked like somebody who had just moved here from California, so I was guessing that this was the girl who we had been hearing about all day.

At the moment though, she was putting her hands over Percy's eyes and asking, "Guess who!"

Percy looked confused but alarmed and his hand went to his pocket just like it always did when something strange happened around him or concerning him.

The girl spoke up again, "I don't think you want to pull Riptide on me Seaweed Brain."

Percy spun around instantly, getting up and hugging the girl, "Annabeth! What are you doing here?!"

The girl, apparently Annabeth, laughed and said, "What, can't I visit my boyfriend?" _Boyfriend?_

"Of course you can, but nothing you ever do is just random Wise Girl, plus you're shadowing here today, so this just wasn't some random visit," Percy said, looking confused.

"Wow Seaweed Brain, I'm surprised you figured that out by yourself," The girl said teasing him, "And you're right, I might be transferring here soon."

Percy looked really excited, "Really?! Your mom and dad are letting you do that?"

Annabeth laughed, "My dad's fine with it, my mom isn't too happy, but she can't really complain because of all of the work I'm doing for… You know."

Ben decided to speak up, "Hey Annabeth!"

"Hey Ben, hey Conner, Percy, who are your other friends?" Annabeth asked, realizing that we were still there.

Percy seemed to realize this to, "Oh! Sorry Annabeth, this is Melissa and Lela, you guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth, the one I told you about."

Alright, so Percy might have mentioned that he had a girlfriend, but everyone had just thought it was a way to reject all of the girls that asked him out nicely.

All I managed to say was, "Oh, hi Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at us and smiled, "Hey! Nice to meet you guys!"

The rest of the day Annabeth would show up in some of my classes. She seemed nice enough, and really smart to, but it still bothered me that she was dating Percy when I had tried for three years to get him to even look at me twice.

_I guess my crush on Percy is hopeless._

* * *

**So, how was that? I know that it was a lot shorter, but I think it was pretty well written for something written in less than an hour and at 1 in the morning. Thanks again to the people who reviewed, favorited, and followed! :D  
**

**As always, please review, favorite, or follow. Or all three! All three would make me very happy! :D  
**

**~TheAspiringAuthor**


	4. Author

**Okay, I admit it, I'm a jerk who hasn't updated in five months. I swear I've reasons not to though. Between the end of school though and actually writing my little thing called a book that I should be writing and not fanfiction and not feeling like doing anything let alone writing, I've been busy.**

**Trust me, when I don't feel like writing my work sucks.**

**BUT I am writing again and am working on a new chapter that ****_should_**** be up soon. At least if all goes to plan. I hope it does.**

**Thank you guys for all your support even though I'm a lazy jerk who doesn't deserve it.**

**~TheAspiringAuthor**


End file.
